


I Belong Here

by SmoggyFogbottom



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoggyFogbottom/pseuds/SmoggyFogbottom
Summary: During a quiet moment between her missions, Daisy Johnson and Daniel Sousa have a conversation about an old memory.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I Belong Here

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic brought on by my insomnia. Little editing and fact checking. Super fluffy. My hope is if i manifest these two together enough, disney+ will announce an Agents of Sword show starring Daisy, Sousa, and Kora.

The mind could be a cruel thing. Old memories kept at bay during waking hours surfaced in those moments that buffered sleep and consciousness. Why did they have to be painful ones?

* * *

The frantic debate ended as soon as the realization sunk in. Someone had to stay. No one wanted to speak. Gazes were averted – how cruel it would be to look at a friend – family – and wonder if they should be the ones to stay behind. After everything they had been through, it couldn’t end like this. Daisy began sorting through options. Was it possible they had enough time to instruct an agent from this timeline? Could an agent from the 80s be trusted to make the necessary adjustments? She looked at the device. Unlikely.

“I’ll stay.”

The words didn’t register at first. Daniel was staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact with the group. Daisy was pretty sure they were his words, but she couldn’t imagine this man - her shadow - ever suggest such a thing.

He looked up at the rest of the group. “I belong here.”

The air felt like it was being sucked out of the room. Daisy snapped her head towards him, opening her mouth but unable to say anything. After a number of small, quiet moments between them she was starting to believe he belonged at her side. She wanted to say no, she wanted to be selfish and demand he stay with her. Was there something clever that would stop him from walking out of her life? No, this wasn’t fair. She wanted to say it out loud, wanted to stop this, but she only looked on with growing pain. Once again, the Universe was taking something from her – this time before it even had a chance to grow into something more.

“I’ve already been given the privilege of a second chance, meeting all you fine people.” He inhaled before looking over at her. “It’s only right.”

Tears welled in her eyes as he reached over to hold her hands in his.

* * *

“ _It’s called Daisy.”_ A dull, monotonous voice declared. The words shook her out of her half-sleep state. Next to her, Daniel chuckled.

“Daisy.” He said softly, under his breath. “Imagine that.”

He looked over and slid his arm around her, pulling her in towards him.

“ _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do_ –“ HAL’s robotic voice continued from the television.

She shifted towards him, resting her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes once again.

“Sorry.” She mumbled. “Didn’t mean to fall asleep. Jet-lag.” This was true. But it was also true that she had never been able to get through _2001: A Space Odyssey_ without falling asleep. Might be considered one of the best movies ever made, but she still hadn’t managed to finish it.

Sleep pulled at her mind once more and she stifled a yawn. Her flight had been delayed, leaving her too exhausted to go out as planned when she arrived at Daniel’s apartment. They decided to have a night in. Movie night it was.

She listened while HAL was slowly deactivated on screen and felt a strange twinge of despair threaten this quiet moment.

“What do you think of the movie?” She asked, her voice soft with sleep.

She knew he was smiling without even looking. “You guys certainly have interesting ideas about the future.”

“Whatever Danny-boy.” She laughed, despite herself. “Pretty sure the story came from the fifties, so this craziness is your fault.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, and her mind wandered back to the memory dragged out of her subconscious. It pushed itself to the forefront of her mind, and she rehashed it as it played on loop. They didn’t just pull Daniel Sousa out of time, they brought him into a new timeline. He never mentioned it, but surely it affected him. _I belong here._ Did he feel like a stranger in this timeline? A visitor?

Frowning, she tapped Daniel’s side. He didn’t say anything but shifted towards her.

“Does it ever feel weird to be in this timeline? Do you ever feel like you-“ Made a mistake? That you don’t belong? There were several questions buzzing around her head, none that she could bring herself to say out loud. She regretted the question as soon as she said it. This was why conversations while half asleep were always a bad idea.

She felt him press his lips against the top of her head, offering a quick kiss before speaking.

“I think I know what your asking.” He pulled her close, his fingers gently tracing absent-minded designs against her arm. “I’m still processing the fact I was supposed to die – and dealing with a future world. Maybe in a few years I’ll wrap my noggin around what a different timeline means for me.”

She snorted and collapsed into him in a fit of giggles. Surprisingly, Daniel adapted quickly through the culture shock of the 21st century. He was completely helpless at first, but it didn’t take long to remind everyone why he was such a successful spy. He was trained to adapt and fit in on the fly. But there were still old-fashioned moments like _noggin_.

“It’s good to hear you laugh,” He smiled into her hair, kissing her softly against her ear. Thankfully the ‘man out of time’ teasing rolled easily off his back. She locked her hand with his and wrapped his arm around her.

“Is there something on your mind?” He asked after a moment of silence. “Why do you ask?”

A small sound of annoyance pushed passed her lips. There was _too_ much on her mind.

“I sort of dreamt about Deke staying behind. You offering to stay-“ Her voice cracked. “It was just my brain messing with me.” Her tone was dismissive.

He inhaled, his chest filling with a stabilizing breath. She knew Daniel. She knew she didn’t need assurances. It didn’t stop her brain from craving them on occasion. Their relationship was still new. It needed time to cement.

“I have bouts of nostalgia, as much as the next guy.” The movie continued in the background, mostly forgotten. “But I’ve been to space, I’ve met and fought alien robots, I’ve helped save two Earths without having to go to war. Never in my entire life could I have imagined such a grand adventure –“ His free hand brushed against her jawline and gently turned her face towards him. “And I found you.”

Daisy stared up into his kind brown eyes and had no doubts of how he felt. She didn’t have to guess with him, she should know that by now.

“I am pretty impressive.” She said, fighting the lopsided grin that pulled at her lips.

The lines around his eyes crinkled as his smile lit up his entire face. "Who could argue with that?"


End file.
